Blind
by Eikaow
Summary: Quand l'évidence n'est pas évidente pour tout le monde et que les quiproquos s'enchaînent entre les principaux concernés... OS / SouRin sur fond de MakoHaru / Rating M


**Titre :** Blind

 **Pairing :** Sosuke x Rin ( SouRin ) avec un petit soupçon de MakoHaru en fond

 **Genres :** UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance, PWP

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Free! appartiennent à Kōji Ōji et si je pouvais je kidnapperai Rin pour faire un road-trip en Australie !

 **Warning** : Des choses un peu cochonnes... :)

 **Note :** Hello à tous !

Que dire, que dire ? Je débarque un peu sur ce fandom à dire vrai... Enchantée !

J'ai écrit cette fiction cette semaine et je dois avouer que j'en ai chié sur bien des plans mais le résultat final est à la hauteur du travail effectué, enfin je pense ^^ J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, n'hésitez pas à le laisser hein ! Cet OS est assez long, c'est probablement le plus long que j'ai du écrire depuis les années trente, XD J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il y a de fortes chances que j'écrive encore sur Free! et notamment sur Rin et Haru car c'est mon couple fétiche à la base mais que voulez-vous, j'en suis venue à m'avouer que j'aimais aussi énormément que Rin fricote avec le ténébreux Sosuke.. Pfff ! Les préférences ont la vie dure quand autant de beaux bishos se côtoient.

Je vous laisse à la lecture et espère que vous passerez un agréable moment :)

A bientôt !

 **PS :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes.

 **-x-x-**

Rin éteignit le flot d'eau et secoua la tête pour chasser le plus gros des gouttes s'y étant logées. Les douches étaient vides et le jeune homme en profita pour soupirer longuement. Il prit appui sur le mur en carrelage et ferma les yeux un moment afin de s'imprégner du silence enveloppant la vaste pièce. Il avait passé la soirée à s'entraîner et présentement il voulait juste se reposer. Le jeune homme s'empara de sa serviette et se sécha mollement avant de troquer son maillot de bain contre un t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging. Il laissa s'échouer la serviette contre ses épaules et rassembla ses affaires avant d'éteindre les lumières et de quitter les lieux en vue de rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sosuke. En parlant de Sosuke... Rin s'arrêta un moment en plein milieu du couloir menant à l'étage qu'ils occupaient. Le brun était bizarre en ce moment, oui c'était le mot. Rin savait que s'il tentait de lui demander quoi que ce soit, l'autre ne voudrait pas lui répondre... Il le soupçonnait de lui cacher une chose de première importance. Mais quoi ? Même Momotaru et Nitori avaient fait chou blancs dans leurs investigations. Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe soupira et se frotta un moment la nuque avant de reprendre sa route et rejoindre la chambrée. Il toqua rapidement, entra puis referma derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers son lit et y déposa ses affaires avant de venir prendre sa serviette et de la mettre sur le radiateur.

« Ton portable a pas arrêté de vibrer » Indiqua le brun depuis la couchette du haut, venant poser ses coudes sur les barres métalliques.

Rin lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil puis avisa son portable avant de soupirer en secouant la tête.

« Gou a eu la superbe idée de laisser traîner son téléphone et résultat, une de ses copine a pris mon numéro et arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages...

\- Tu lui plaît.

\- Hein, quoi ? !

\- C'est pourtant évident, non ? Ils disent quoi ces messages ? »

Le requin releva la tête vers son camarade sa voix semblait être soudainement devenue plus froide et détachée et pour preuve ce dernier ne le regardait même et s'était de nouveau avachi contre son matelas. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je comprends pas tout, c'est plein de smileys partout et...

\- Le dernier, qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? »

Rin fronça les sourcils, pourquoi l'autre tenait-il tant à savoir ? Il allait finir par se fiche de lui dans la prochaine minute !

« _Matsuoka-sempai est troooop … Cool_. Avec des tas de formes bizarres... On dirait des coeurs... Oh sérieusement... »

Le jeune homme porta une main blasée contre son front et intercepta comme convenu le rire moqueur et fugace de son camarade.

« Oy, c'est toi qu'a voulu savoir ! » Grogna t-il, jetant un regard noir en direction de la couchette du haut.

Sosuke ne le regardait plus depuis un moment et il jeta son téléphone portable sur son lit avant d'aller s'installer sur le bureau de la chambre pour faire une dernière vérification des chronos du jour de son équipe. Le silence revint doucement dans la pièce et le jeune capitaine se focalisa alors sur ses relevés, annotant des remarques de ci de là. Nitori avait été largement meilleur aujourd'hui, les efforts du jeune homme étaient exemplaires et particulièrement bénéfiques.

« Tu vas faire quoi pour cette fille ? »

La voix rauque et détachée lui parvint de nouveau aux oreilles un moment plus tard et il se passa une main dans les cheveux, le regard toujours ancré sur ses notes et la joue reposant dans la paume de sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Soupira t-il, peu concerné.

Un souffle chaud lui chatouilla soudainement l'oreille et alors qu'il allait se reculer pour incendier l'autre, un bras puissant passa par dessus son épaule et la main de son coéquipier se posa contre le bois du bureau. Penché au dessus de lui, Sosuke regardait lui aussi les temps inscrits sur la feuille, l'air de rien. Encore une fois, la proximité plus qu'écrasante dont il usait ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. Rin fit claquer la langue contre son palais pour signaler que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde... Le brun avait toujours agit de la sorte avec lui, il ne s'en formalisait plus vraiment mais mince, c'était quand même assez perturbant !

« Peut-être que cette fille t'aime depuis toujours. » Indiqua t-il toujours de sa voie détachée et froide.

Rin fronça les sourcils tandis que ses yeux se posait sur le visage de son camarade. Ses traits d'ordinaire neutres et détachés étaient tirés et il avait clairement l'air agacé même si tout cela restait relativement subtil à déceler. Manque de bol, Sosuke était son meilleur ami et il était habilité depuis le temps à voir ce genre de changement aussi infime soit-il... Sans compter le comportement étrange du jeune homme depuis un moment.

« Sosuke... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le brun détacha alors ses yeux couleur cyan des fiches trônant sur le bureau et fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

« Rien. Je vais faire un tour. » Indiqua t-il simplement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître derrière.

Rin soupira en avisant la porte close. Il recula la chaise du bureau et se posta à la fenêtre dans l'espoir vain de voir passer le jeune homme dans la cour uniquement éclairée par les lampadaires.

 _« Tu comptes arrêter de me mentir un jour ? »_ Se fit-il à lui-même alors que ses yeux à la couleur si particulière se posaient sur son compagnon qui déambulait lentement, un peu plus bas.

Qu'est-ce qui tracassait de la sorte le nageur ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui en parler ? Et cette voix, pourquoi sonnait-elle aussi désagréable aux oreilles de Rin ? Il savait que son ami était du genre à tout garder pour lui mais quand même... Soudainement un bruit de vibreur se fit de nouveau entendre dans la placidité de la pièce. Le jeune homme poussa un énième soupir en songeant à cette fille qui agissait comme un pot de colle avec lui – il penserait à remercier son idiote de soeur pour ce plan débile, la prochaine fois – avant de se diriger vers son lit et plus précisément vers son téléphone. Ce dernier était résolument silencieux et le bruit se propagea encore mais venant de la couchette du haut. Le portable de Sosuke... Dans la précipitation ce dernier l'avait visiblement oublié. Dans un élan de curiosité manifeste, Matsuoka se hissa jusqu'au matelas et avisa le nom qui tentait d'appeler le brun. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit s'afficher le prénom de sa soeur sur l'écran clignotant. Pourquoi diable sa soeur l'appelait-elle lui ? Et a une heure pareille ? Il ne pensait pas que les deux jeunes gens étaient si proches... Non.. Se pourrait-il que... ? Rin poussa un juron scandalisé avant de se laisser retomber au sol ! Gou et Sosuke ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'en était pas question ! Le capitaine secoua la tête et se força à chasser l'image insidieuse qui s'imposait à son esprit. Non, non, non. Il éteignit la lumière et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Passant les bras derrière sa nuque, il ancra ses yeux sur le matelas du haut et finit par tourner la tête vers le mur. L'envie d'envoyer un message à Gou le démangeait également mais il s'abstint. Ça ne servait à rien de réagir au quart de tour comme il pouvait encore le faire. Le mieux serait encore d'en parler avec l'un ou l'autre lorsqu'il les verraient de visu. Enfin si le brun était enclin à discuter. Il avait certainement plus de chance avec sa soeur qui était dans un autre lycée à des kilomètres de là... Un dernier soupir à l'appui, il se laissa doucement porter par la fatigue et sombra dans le sommeil.

 **Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi...**

« Bravo les gars, vous avez bien travaillé ! On garde ce rythme jusqu'aux prochaines qualifications, vous pouvez passer aux vestiaires. Sosuke, je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Le brun dégagea la serviette de son visage qu'il était occupé à sécher et lança un regard interrogateur à son capitaine et meilleur ami. Il attendit que les autres nageurs eurent quitté les lieux puis s'avança vers le requin.

« Un problème ?

\- Je voudrais qu'on parle tous les deux. Tu es libre après ?

Yamazaki haussa un sourcil et ré-adopta son attitude habituelle détachée.

« Pas vraiment. »

Rin fit claquer discrètement sa langue contre son palais. Encore une réponse négative, évidemment.

« Tu sors ? Je peux t'accompagner peut-ê...

\- Non. C'est... Expliqua vaguement le jeune homme en portant une main contre sa nuque, le regard perdu sur l'étendue d'eau face à eux. C'est personnel. Je dois y aller seul. »

Rin continua de le fixer, incrédule avant d'acquiescer mollement d'un simple mouvement de tête. Il garda tant bien que mal la colère qui refluait en lui et détacha ses yeux de l'autre garçon.

« Ok, je vois.

\- Désolé. Une prochaine fois. »

La voix froide résonna une dernière fois et sans un regard de plus, le jeune homme passa à ses côtés pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Rin se mordit la lèvre d'agacement et son poing se serra sans qu'il ne pu l'en empêcher. Sosuke venait encore de l'envoyer magistralement aller se faire voir... Il avait failli le prendre par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder et l'incendier mais non. Il ne fallait plus qu'il agisse de la sorte. Quel était ce rendez-vous personnel qui impliquait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner ? Matsuoka se surprit à psychoter une nouvelle fois en songeant que c'était peut-être sa soeur... Ou alors, quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être le brun s'était-il trouvé une petite amie ? Après tout, ce n'était pas bizarre, ils avaient l'âge pour ce genre de choses. Las de trop tergiverser, le requin secoua la tête et ni une ni deux, plongea à nouveau dans la piscine afin d'y faire quelques longueurs supplémentaires et de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que le sujet épineux portant le nom de Sosuke Yamazaki.

 **-x-x-**

« Rin-sempai, tu vas attraper froid ! »

La voix semi-affolée de Nitori lui parvint aux oreilles et Rin ouvrit un oeil. Le nageur était resté dans l'eau, immobile, la tête levée au plafond et il se laissait dériver doucement, sans réfléchir plus que nécessaire. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre et seules les lumières sous-marines fournissaient l'éclairage nécessaire. C'était calme, ça faisait du bien. Le clapotis régulier de l'eau contre les parois de la piscine venait rythmer le silence et la sérénité qui enveloppaient les lieux comme une sorte d'aura moelleuse. Un coup d'oeil vers une des fenêtres lui indiqua que dehors, le soleil était couchée depuis un moment manifestement.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta chambre ? Il y a un problème ? »

Un problème ? Oui... Il était brun, faisait pas loin d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq et s'évertuait à lui cacher des trucs alors qu'il était sensé être son meilleur ami, rien que ça. Rin secoua la tête et se repositionna correctement, nageant lentement vers le bord.

« Non, j'ai un peu traîné... Tout va bien » Indiqua t-il au plus jeune qui continuait de l'observer avec inquiétude.

Ce dernier acquiesça néanmoins et l'aida à se hisser hors de l'eau.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ai ? C'est Momo, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » Soupira t-il en avisant l'air ennuyé face à lui à la mention du rouquin.

Nitori étira une grimace et un tremblement dégoûté lui parcouru le corps.

« Il a ramené un nouveau scarabée dans la chambre... Il est encore plus affreux que les autres et comme je lui ai dit, il a voulu le sortir de son bocal et il s'est envolé. Je suis sorti et je lui ai dit de le remettre dans sa boite sinon je ne remettait pas les pieds dans la chambre ! Souffla le jeune homme, partagé entre la honte et l'agacement.

Son capitaine leva les yeux au ciel. Un jour, il ferait manger un de ses protégés au rouquin, ça lui mettra du plomb dans la tête ! Il étira cependant un sourire et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon qui sursauta.

« Je pense que tu peux y retourner à présent, il doit l'avoir retrouvé

\- Nitori-sempaiiiiii ! »

Effectivement, le plus jeune frère Mikoshiba déboula hors des vestiaires, un bocal à la main renfermant le monstre en question. Il l'agita, un immense sourire emprunt de fierté aux lèvres et s'avança vers les deux autres.

« Lulu la lucane est rentrée à la maison ! Oh tu viens juste de finir l'entraînement, Rin-sempai ? J'ai vu Yamazaki-sempai qui regagnait votre chambre ! »

Le nom du brun fit tiquer le requin qui conserva cependant son naturel. La nuit était tombée et Sosuke rentrait à cette heure avancée ? Il fit claquer sa langue en silence et reporta son attention sur ses nageurs. Nitori étira une autre grimace tandis que l'autre approchait le bocal de son visage. L'amusement le gagna malgré tout et il prit la direction des vestiaires.

« Je rentre. Regagnez vos dortoirs vous aussi et Momo, garde tes bestioles enfermées, Nitori les détestent.

\- Heiiiin quoi ? C'est vrai, Nitori-sempai ? S'égosilla le jeune homme.

\- Evidemment ! »

Rin se changea rapidement sous les éclats de voix des deux autres qui retentissaient encore dans le complexe alors qu'il prenaient la direction de la sortie. Le rituel était bien souvent le même ces temps-ci... Il éteignit les lumières et fourra sa serviette sur son épaule avant de quitter les lieux lui aussi. Il eut soudainement l'envie d'appeler Haru pour savoir si sa soeur était étrange en ce moment ou si lui ou Makoto, Nagisa ou Rei avait remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il aurait pu appeler directement la concernée mais... Heu.. Non, trop embarrassant ! Et il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme puisse croire qu'il voulait l'espionner. Il se stoppa dans le couloir de sa chambrée et s'appuya contre le mur avant de venir prendre son téléphone et d'y composer le numéro du dauphin. Une puis deux tonalités se firent entendre avant que la voix du nageur d'Iwatobi se fasse entendre :

« _Allô Rin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Salut Haru, moi aussi je suis content de t'entendre !_ Soupira t-il amusé.

 _\- C'est rare que tu m'appelles à cette heure... Oui tu peux les retourner comme ça-_

Rin fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

 _\- Hein ?_

 _\- Non, je parle à Makoto._

 _\- Ah Makoto est avec toi ?_

 _\- Oui, il m'a remplacé à la cuisine pour que je puisse prendre l'appel. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rin ?_

Rin se surprit encore à penser qu'il soupçonnait grandement ses deux amis d'être plus que des amis justement. C'était tellement ambiguë ! Haru et Makoto étaient toujours fourrés ensemble et la tendresse et la gentillesse abusives et manifestes dont faisait preuve le châtain pour le brun pouvait être des preuves à elles seules. Il ne leur avait jamais posé la question car ça aussi c'était embarrassant mais apprendre que ça soit effectivement le cas ne le choquerait pas outre mesure. Bref. Il secoua la tête et se re-concentra sur le but de son appel.

 _« C'est à propos de ma soeur..._ Marmonna t-il.

\- Oui ?

 _\- Est-ce que.. Est-ce qu'elle vous a paru bizarre ces derniers temps ?_

 _\- Bizarre ? Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je sais pas... Distraite, ailleurs, un peu folle... Enfin comment sont les filles quand elles sont heu..._

Nouveau silence. Rin se trouvait vraiment stupide et visiblement son interlocuteur devait penser la même chose. L'attitude stoique de son ami ne l'aidait pas du tout à dire vrai ! C'est alors que la voix du châtain se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil :

 _\- Rin ?_

 _\- Makoto ? ! Ça va ? Et Haru ?_

 _\- Il m'a pris la spatule des mains en disant que je retournais mal les maquereaux et qu'ils ne seraient pas grillés comme il fallait..._ Soupira t-il de concert avec le requin. _Bref, j'ai entendu un peu. Tu t'inquiète pour Gou, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Non en fait... Hum.. Je voulais savoir si elle vous avez paru étrange._

 _\- Etrange ? Non pas que je sache. Enfin la fois dernière, Nagisa l'a surprise au téléphone... Il a essayé de savoir qui était à l'autre bout du fil mais sans succès. Apparemment elle était rouge et embarrassée. Rei en a conclu qu'elle avait un... Attends, tu crois que ?_ Déclara t-il, la surprise dans la voix.

 _\- Je sais pas, c'est trop bizarre... J'ai vu un appel manqué justement d'elle sur le portable de Sosuke et..._

 _\- Gou et Sosuke ! ! ?_ S'exclama la voix d'ordinaire calme.

 _\- Shhhh !_ Fit le requin en jetant un regard à la porte de leur chambre toujours assurément close et seulement agrémenté d'un sillon de lumière au ras du sol.

 _\- Mince, désolé... Mais c'est trop bizarre !_ Reprit Makoto.

 _\- Ouais à moi aussi, ça m'a fait pareil..._

Soudainement, le téléphone changea encore d'interlocuteur et la voix dénuée d'émotions de Haruka se fit de nouveau entendre.

 _\- Rin... Tu fais encore des conclusions hâtives et je pense que le mieux ce serait d'en parler au principal concerné avec qui, si je ne me trompe pas, tu partages ta chambre. Nous allons manger maintenant, bonne nuit... Nnnoon Haru attends, tu peux pas raccrocher comme ç... »_

 _Bip bip bip_

Le capitaine de Samezuka éloigna lentement son téléphone de son oreille, posant ses yeux exorbités dessus et un rire nerveux menaça de sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Il songea avec dépit qu'il aurait du appeler Makoto dès le départ... Ha ha ha. _« Sacré Haru... »_

Il écrivit néanmoins un mail aux deux garçons pour s'excuser, éludant ses envies de tordre le cou au dauphin et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant de s'avancer face à la porte de leur chambrée et d'entrer lentement.

« Tu rentres tard. » Fit remarquer la voix grave qu'il connaissait bien depuis la couchette du haut.

Rin se fit la réflexion intérieure que lui aussi pouvait parler mais n'en fit pas partager le brun. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à exploser comme il savait si bien le faire. Non. Non. Non. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme.

« J'étais au téléphone avec Haru et les gars. »

A la mention du dauphin, le brun se releva brusquement et son regard s'ancra sur l'autre garçon. Ce dernier releva la tête et aussitôt les perles bordeaux et cyans s'accrochèrent violemment. Les regards étaient plissés et emplis de reproches à l'un comme pour l'autre. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps... Rin sentait qu'il allait craquer et lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait de la sorte ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait du reproche et une colère contenue dans ses yeux ? C'était à lui d'être en colère, pas au brun !

Et il craqua.

« Mais je crois que toi aussi t'es souvent au téléphone en ce moment, hein ? »

Sosuke haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha du bord du matelas. Il se positionnant sur l'échelle, les mains croisées contre son torse. Son regard plissé et ténébreux, continuait de scanner Rin en silence avec intensité et impétuosité. Ce dernier s'était quant à lui appuyé contre le bureau et ses bras étaient également croisés avec force contre sa poitrine. Les deux garçons se regardaient en chien de faience et Matsuoka fit son maximum pour garder son calme et pour éviter qu'il ne saute sur son homologue et l'attrape par le col de sa veste. Ça lui démangeait affreusement !

« Pourquoi tu me lance ce genre de regard alors que c'est clairement moi qui est en colère contre toi ? ! C'est quoi ton problème Sosuke ? !

\- J'ai aucun problème. Nanase va bien ? »

La phrase venait d'être lancée avec une telle rancoeur et mélange d'autres émotions qui échappaient encore à Matsuoka. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Sosuke semblait s'être brûlé la langue rien qu'à évoquer le nom de son ami.

« Tu te fiche de moi en plus de ça ? Parfait ! »

Rin laissa échapper un juron et se détacha . Son poing était serré à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et un dernière regard mauvais à l'appui, il entreprit de quitter la pièce. C'était ça ou il plaquait Sosuke contre le mur pour lui cracher un mont de reproches à la figure. Et il avait déjà eu un aperçu de ce que ça faisait... Il se souvint qu'il avait fondu en larmes et il ne voulait pas laisser à l'autre l'opportunité de revoir un tableau aussi déplorable !

Une main posée sur la poignée, son coeur se figea quand l'autre lui retint le bras et le força à se retourner vers lui. Ni une ni deux, le requin attrapa son acolyte par le col de sa veste et le plaqua violemment comme convenu contre le mur, le visage déformé par la colère et les yeux lui lançant des éclairs.

« J'en ai ras le bol de ton comportement de merde OK ? ! Cracha t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre garçon qui continuait de le fixer, imperturbable.

\- Rin, calmes-toi...

\- Que je me calme ? ! T'es pas sérieux, j'espère ? J'essaye de te parler depuis des jours pour savoir ce qui te tracasse !

\- Ouais, je sais... » Souffla le brun en détournant légère le visage.

Rin desserra quelque peu sa prise, la crispation lisible sur son visage se détendit très légèrement elle aussi.

« Tu sais... ?

\- Ouais... Et c'est compliqué de t'en parler. Sinon je l'aurai déjà fait depuis longtemps. »

L'image de sa soeur s'imposa à nouveau à son esprit et le coeur du requin manqua un battement. Non. Non. Non. Mince, pourquoi le fait de concevoir sa soeur avec son meilleur ami lui faisait-il autant du mal ? Parce que Gou était sa soeur ? Parce que Sosuke était son meilleur ami ? Parce que...

« Toi et ma soeur... » Souffla t-il platement, ses mains quittant la veste de son vis-à-vis et revenant pendre mollement contre son corps.

Yamazaki redressa vivement la tête et agrandit les yeux en avisant son meilleur ami.

« Tu... Tu sais ?

\- Tu sors avec elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais... »

Cette fois-ci le visage du nageur papillon passa de la surprise à l'incompréhension la plus totale. Rin quant à lui ne décela pas ce changement d'expression et son regard se chargea de colère à nouveau alors qu'il écrasait son poing contre le torse de l'autre garçon.

« Tu comptais m'en parler quand, espèce de … !

\- Attends Rin... C'est pas ! »

Et ça arriva. Un bruit sourd retentit dans la chambre et Yamazaki baissa aussitôt les yeux tandis que son visage était tourné vers l'unique fenêtre prenant place dans la pièce et que sa joue prenait une douloureuse couleur rouge. De son côté, relâchant lentement son poing contre son corps, Rin attrapa de nouveau la veste face à lui avec sauvagerie.

« C'est ma soeur ! On traîne tous les trois depuis qu'on a cinq ans, merd- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le brun l'avait saisi lui aussi et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, inversant leur positions et plaçant ses deux bras de chaque côtés du visage déformé par une colère triste et anarchique. Pourquoi diable Rin s'emportait-il autant de la sorte ? Le requin était dans le flou le plus total. Et surtout... Pourquoi ses yeux étaient t-ils une fois encore chargés de larmes contenues ?

« Rin, Arrête ! »

Matsuoka essaya de se dégager, plaçant ses bras sur ceux de son homologue, en vain.

« Vous deux, putain ! C'est... Non !

\- C'est faux ! Tu t'aies fait des idées... C'est - Rin, écoutes-moi ! »

Il tenta d'immobiliser le visage de l'autre garçon mais celui-ci continuait de crier et de se débattre. Alors il fit ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début... Ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis que son coeur lui criait l'évidence. Ce qu'il aurait du faire pour éviter cette méprise stupide.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de son meilleur ami.

C'était à son tour de craquer. Rin ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix. Maintenant, le plus dur était fait et ce qu'il s'en suivrait serait soit le pire des scenarii, soit la plus belle des situations. Dans tous les cas, le corps de Matsuoka se figea instantanément sous lui et ses mains encore posées contre ses avant-bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. De son côté, Rin ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau était passé sur OFF, sa colère et sa rage étaient tombées en une demi-seconde – celle nécessaire à ce que l'information lui parviennent et qu'il ne sache absolument pas comment la traiter ni réagir. Sosuke était en train de l'embrasser. Sosuke venait de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brouillard qui dansait aussi bien dans sa tête que devant ses yeux ne se dissipa que trop peu quand il discerna le brun qui s'écartait doucement de lui, rouvrant lentement ses yeux et les ancrant dans les siens. Ce dernier vint poser son pouce doucement contre sa joue et y chassa une perle insidieuse y ayant coulé.

« C'est impossible pour moi et Gou, souffla t-il lentement comme pour ne pas brusquer l'autre garçon. C'est toi qui me plaît depuis le début Rin, toi à qui je pense constamment, Toi que mon corps réclame. Toi. C'est tout. Et la seule personne qui soit au courant c'est ta soeur, enfin... Voila. »

Le brun soupira alors, coupant le contact visuel et se reculant d'un mètre sécurisant afin de laisser à l'autre garçon le répit nécessaire à ce qu'il digère tout ceci. Et visiblement, l'initiative fut la bienvenue car aussitôt s'était-il reculé que le requin porta une main contre sa bouche et se laissa mollement glisser au sol, l'incompréhension l'entourant comme une sorte d'aura.

Il se laissa lui aussi glisser contre le mur en face et il posa son coude contre son genou replié tout en frottant son front avec des gestes emprunts de fatigue. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant ? Est-ce que comme il pensait, Rin allait s'éloigner de lui et ne plus vouloir être son ami ? Des coups furent soudain donnés contre leur porte et le brun releva la tête. Les voix de Nitori et Momo se firent alors entendre doucement :

« Rin-sempai, Yamazaki-sempai, tout va bien ? On a entendu des cris et...

\- Tout va bien... Soupira t-il, basculant la tête en arrière contre le mur. C'était un pari stupide, j'ai tout perdu on dirait bien... Retournez-vous coucher. »

Rin releva doucement la tête vers son homologue, la fatigue l'entourant lui aussi.

« D'accord... Bonne nuit, sempais. »

Et le silence revint. Oppressant. Aucun des deux n'osait parler de peur de fragiliser encore l'équilibre précaire de tout ceci. Rin reprenait peu à peu contenance, assimilant bientôt l'intégralité des faits. Sosuke l'avait embrassé. Sosuke s'était confié. Sosuke n'était pas avec sa soeur. Sosuke était amoureux de lui... Le requin sentit que les larmes silencieuses montaient à nouveau car il assimilait aussi avec horreur que ce n'était pas du dégoût ou de la gêne qu'il ressentait quant aux sentiments du brun pour lui mais du soulagement que ça ne soit pas sa soeur qui lui ai volé son coeur mais lui... Et ça c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile à digérer.

« Quand tu parles de Nanase, ça me fout en pétard... J'arrive pas à passer outre. » Reprit alors la voix rauque et basse de son vis-à-vis qui avait toujours le nez levé au plafond, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Nanase par ci, Nanase par là.. Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour lui. J'ai développé une jalousie maladive à son égard et je l'ai détesté immédiatement alors que je le connaissais même pas ce type. »

Yamazaki semblait être entré dans une phase d'aveux et de franchise sans égales. Et Rin ne se sentait pas la force de l'arrêter... La seule chose qu'il se surprit à vouloir dire c'est qu'il était pratiquement sûr que Haru et Makoto étaient ensembles et qu'il n'avait, de fait, aucune raison d'être jaloux. Oh merde... Pourquoi... ?

« Sosu...

\- Tu veux savoir le plus drôle ? Ha ha. »

Le rire était froid et dénué d'émotions. Il fit frisonner le jeune capitaine qui continuait de fixer l'autre garçon dont la tristesse semblait englober chaque partie de son corps et de son coeur à travers ses dires.

« Gou est pas la seule qui soit au courant, lâcha t-il. Il sait que je t'aime à en crever et que je le déteste et malgré tout, il m'a dit de pas abandonner car tu en valais la peine. A partir de là, deux options se sont présentées à moi : Soit je lui cassait enfin la gueule car ça me démangeais depuis que je suis gosse et je te perdais. Soit j'écoutais ce qu'il disait et j'essayais de t'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi au risque de te perdre également... J'ai flippé comme un malade. Je savais plus quoi faire alors j'en ai parlé à ta soeur... »

Un court moment de flottement s'imposa puis quelques minutes plus tard, un nouveau rire se fit cette fois-ci entendre. Quelque chose de plus chaud et détendu. Le violet releva lentement les yeux vers l'autre garçon qui affichait désormais un sourire moqueur.

« Elle et moi, franchement...

\- La-la ferme. Ça aurait pu être le cas... » Grogna Rin en passant ses bras autour de ses genoux et se renfrognant contre, les joues devenues subitement d'un rose inhabituel.

Les paroles de son meilleur ami résonnait dans sa tête en une litanie... C'était complètement dingue.

« Ça n'aurait jamais pu être le cas, Rin... »

Matsuoka sentit son coeur qui manqua un battement quand les deux regards accrochèrent de nouveau avec une intensité lourde et équivoque. Toutes traces de colère ou d'autres choses négatives avaient désertés les yeux cyans et un frisson étrange longea le corps du nageur alors qu'il coupait l'échange et s'éloignait de la tendresse qui émanait de l'autre. Mince, comment avait-il pu rater une telle chose ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté des regards que lui lançait Sosuke ? Toute la véracité de ceux-ci lui sautait présentement à la figure et un courant d'air chaud et piquant lui vrilla la cage thoracique. Pourquoi est-ce que son coeur lui faisait un tel carnaval ? Et pourquoi un essaim d'abeilles avait-il élu domicile dans son ventre ?

« C'est toi et seulement toi. Ça l'a toujours était, point. » Conclu alors le brun dans un soupir ultime, lui retournant encore une fois la tête.

Puis le silence qui revint. Rin aurait voulu ouvrir la bouche, parler, dire quelque chose mais ses pensées ne parvenaient pas à s'ordonner et il s'abstint de parler, de peur de devoir agir sous le coup de l'impulsion et de le regretter par la suite. Il du cependant s'y résoudre car Sosuke venait de se relever et il mit une main sur la poignée de la porte.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... Indiqua t-il simplement.

\- Non, Sosuke... Attends ! »

Rin l'arrêta à son tour en lui saisissant le bras et referma aussitôt la porte qui avait été légèrement entre-ouverte. Le brun conserva sa position, de dos, mais tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, le coeur lui aussi au bord des lèvres.

« Ecoute... Je..

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, Rin... Te sens pas obligé de-

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir. »

Sosuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux et se retourna doucement vers l'autre garçon. Il avait bien entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

« Que... ?

\- J'ai été heureux d'apprendre que c'était moi et pas Gou... Et je sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait flipper.. Je- »

Un gémissement de surprise franchit les lèvres du requin quand celui-ci se retrouva entre deux bras puissants et subitement collé contre le torse robuste de l'autre garçon. Son visage se colora derechef et il se figea à nouveau alors qu'une odeur pourtant familière lui chatouillait désormais agréablement le nez et que le tissu de cette veste qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien frottait doucement contre sa peau.

Un sourire bienheureux prenait place sur les lèvres de Sosuke. Il tenait enfin Rin dans ses bras et ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à se défaire de son étreinte. Mieux, Rin venait peu-être d'évoquer qu'il avait ressenti de la jalousie... Il était sur la bonne voie. Il en voulait plus. Là, tout de suite. Était-ce forcer la chance que de pousser un peu plus les choses ? De risquer pour peut-être avoir d'avantage ? Il ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune homme... S'il perdait tout à cause de sa faim de l'autre, il ne s'en remettrait probablement pas. Il avait tant rêvé, pourtant, de tenir le requin de la sorte ! Il avait tant rêvé pouvoir le toucher... Lentement il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de l'autre garçon et perdit son visage dans son cou, respirant sa peau, frottant son nez contre, poussant l'opportunité un peu plus loin. Il sentit Rin se tendre contre lui puis l'instant d'après ses bras passaient également timidement autour de ses épaules. A partir de ce moment, Sosuke sentit ses sens, son envie, son corps qui menacèrent de lui échapper. Toutes les barrières qu'il s'était forgé afin de rester auprès de Rin, afin que son attirance pour lui ne soit pas un frein à leur amitié... Tout ceci lui échappa doucement et un soupir d'envie franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors que son corps oeuvrait de lui-même et poussait lentement l'autre garçon contre le mur.

« Rin... Si tu me repousse pas maintenant, je crois que j'arriverai pas à m'arrêter. Repousses-moi... C'est le bon moment. » Souffla t-il contre l'oreille, faisant frissonner de plus belle son homologue.

Matsuoka se mordit la lèvre. Il aimait ça. L'aveu qu'il s'était fait en lui-même venait de tomber comme un couperet sur son cerveau déjà mis à mal. Il ne parvenait pas à repousser l'autre, pire, il ne le voulait même pas. Et même s'il ne connaissait rien à ces choses, même si tout ceci devait le dégoûter, même s'ils feraient mieux de stopper, de laisser décanter et d'en reparler une prochaine fois, il ne repousserait pas son homologue. Son odeur, son souffle contre sa peau, son étreinte, ses grandes mains fermement ancrées contre ses hanches, son corps surplombant le sien... Il ne s'était jamais mieux senti en sécurité que maintenant.

Et il abdiqua honteusement. Il en voulait plus lui aussi. Ses yeux se perdirent à nouveau dans ceux face à lui. Sosuke avait le souffle court et son regard semblait s'être assombri, le fixant avec une envie évidente. Il déglutit. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de la sorte. Le temps était comme suspendu, le brun restait immobile, attendant qu'il agisse, parle, fasse quoi que ce soit... Et il répondit à son envie, plaquant brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre garçon. C'était la seconde fois qu'elles se rencontraient en l'espace d'une heure à peine et ce qui débuta par un chaste baiser un peu décousu prit rapidement une toute autre ampleur. L'initiative venait de Rin, bordel. Ne réfléchissant plus outre mesure, Yamazaki abandonna toute retenue et il fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre garçon qui échappa un gémissement entre leurs lèvres qui se décollaient et se recollaient avec frénésie. Sa langue s'enroula immédiatement à sa consoeur encore timide et l'échange se transforma en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sauvage. Rin gémissait des sons absolument enivrants et il fit passer ses mains sous son t-shirt, venant balader ses doigts sur sa peau. Son ventre se creusa sous son passage et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un bouton de chair, le caressant, l'excitant doucement. Merde, il fallait qu'il se calme... L'instinct primaire semblait prendre le dessus sur tout le reste et le fait que Matsuoka ne cherche même pas à s'en soustraire menaçait véritablement de lui faire perdre les pédales définitivement... Rin continuait de gémir sous lui, de lier de manière malhabile sa langue à la sienne. Ses bras avaient rejoint son cou et quand leurs deux bassins entrèrent malencontreusement en contact et qu'il discerna l'excitation de l'autre garçon bien présente sous son vêtement, il sut qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Rin était excité. Il était excité par lui et pour lui... Cette information coula en lui comme s'il s'agissait de la plus puissante drogue qui existe.

« Rin... Soupira t-il, la voix rauque et chargée d'envie alors qu'ils cessaient enfin l'échange, la respiration hachée et le visage trahissant l'envie de recommencer immédiatement.

\- La... Porte. » Souffla l'autre pour seule réponse.

Sosuke se mordit la lèvre face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Rin avait les yeux légèrement fuyants, ses joues étaient cramoisies, une perle de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe et sa bouche entre-ouverte d'où s'échappait une respiration erratique était un véritable appel à la luxure. Il était magnifique et jamais, hormis dans ses rêves, il n'aurait pensé pouvoir admirer un tel spectacle. Il le voulait, bon dieu qu'il voulait le faire sien !

Il se détacha un court instant pour venir fermer la porte à clé et revint aussi rapidement coller son corps contre celui de son camarade. Rin ne portait qu'un t-shirt sans manches et un pantalon de sport et il songea alors que ces deux simples vêtements étaient les deux choses les plus infâmes de l'univers. Il le voulait nu. Il voulait tout voir, tout avoir, tout savoir. Rin était à lui.

Et il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être impatient. A son plus grand étonnement et bonheur. Évitant soigneusement son regard, le requin tira sur sa veste dans l'espoir de lui enlever. Il porta alors doucement une main contre son menton et le força à ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux Rin. Je veux tout entendre... »

Matsuoka frissonna à nouveau face au ton de voix et aux yeux inquisiteurs braqués sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre d'envie.

« Ta veste et ton t-shirt, souffla t-il dans un murmure désordonné. Enlèves-les... »

Le brun obéit alors. Il retira sa veste qu'il jeta un peu plus loin et sans cesser de dévorer l'autre du regard, fit passer son t-shirt noir par dessus sa tête, l'envoyant également rejoindre le sol dans un bruit de froissement sourd.

« Ensuite ? »

Bien qu'il le savait déjà, Rin se fit encore et plus que jamais la réflexion que Sosuke avait véritablement un corps superbe. Les années de sport l'avaient sculpté à la perfection et son bas-ventre pulsa dans son vêtement. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, c'était la première fois qu'il avait une érection pour quelqu'un, un garçon de surcroît et son meilleur ami. Son sexe était pleinement tendu contre son boxer et commençait à devenir douloureux. Il se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre alors que Sosuke revenait contre lui, approchant sa bouche de son oreille :

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Rin... »

Il allait devenir fou. L'attitude suggestive et emprunte de luxure du brun menaçait de lui faire rendre les armes avant toutes autres choses. Quelles choses ? Il en avait juste une vague idée.. Tout ceci était nouveau et il avait décidé de laisser libre cours à son envie. A ce stade, réfléchir semblait être devenu un luxe. Il en était incapable.

« Recule... Sur le lit » Fit-il d'une voix mal assurée, alors que l'autre avait commencé sagement à lui grignoter l'oreille.

Yamazaki obéit à nouveau, reculant lentement pour venir s'asseoir sur la couchette du bas, sans cesser de le dévorer des yeux. Son dos buta contre le mur et il écarta les jambes en une invitation muette à ce que l'autre le rejoigne. Rin continuait de le fixer, ses grands yeux brillants d'envie et toujours cette réserve qui entravait son corps. Le requin était manifestement encore perdu et ne savait pas comment agir ou alors c'était la peur qui bloquait ses gestes. Dans tous les cas, le brun se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait qu'il le mette en confiance et transforme bientôt ce visage perplexe en un faciès de plaisir pur. Ce soir Rin allait gémir de plaisir pour lui, il l'avait décidé.

« Viens là... » Chuchota t-il, sa voix se voulant rassurante.

Le jeune capitaine souffla un grand coup et obéit, posant un genou contre le matelas. Il se retrouva bientôt happé dans les bras de l'autre garçon, son dos heurtant son torse et ses reins rencontrant le bassin tendu derrière lui. Un soupir lui échappa. Sosuke avait une érection conséquente lui aussi. Mince, tout ceci était follement excitant ! Il en voulait lui aussi tellement plus !

« Sosu...Ke.. Nnh »

Le brun avait commencé à lui grignoter la nuque puis bientôt il perdit son visage contre son cou et son oreille. Ses mains nullement en reste firent passer son t-shirt par dessus ses épaules et l'envoyèrent au pied du lit avant de revenir à leur place, caressant la peau du torse qui se soulevait par saccade. Il pouvait sentir les battements du coeur qui chantaient une cadence anarchique.

« Tu as peur ?

\- N-non... Je-

\- Détends-toi, je ne ferai que des choses agréables, OK ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement et un soupir supplémentaire franchit ses lèvres quand les doigts inquisiteurs se refermèrent sur ses boutons de chair. Il ne savait absolument pas que cette partie du corps pouvait être aussi sensible et procurer de telles sensations grisantes... Son dos buta plus amplement sur l'autre garçon alors qu'un frisson de plaisir lui longeait la colonne vertébrale et que son sexe pulsait dans son sous-vêtement sous les caresses. C'était bon ! Sans réfléchir outre mesure, il porta une main contre la joue de l'autre et tourna avec obligation son visage vers le sien et les lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et de manière décousue. La langue de Yamazaki était tellement chaude contre la sienne. Le brun embrassait follement bien... Où diable avait-il appris à donner de tels baisers ? Matsuoka ne voulait pas savoir, tout ce qui importait c'était que ces baisers étaient présentement pour lui.

Sosuke sentit lui aussi que son sexe se rappela à lui à l'intérieur de son vêtement. Les initiatives timides de Rin et ses soupirs coupables l'excitaient plus que jamais mais il n'était pas question de son propre plaisir pour le moment. Le baiser cessa alors et lentement, il fit glisser une main sur le ventre de l'autre garçon, serpentant, joueur, vers le bas-ventre. La main de Matsuoka continuait inlassablement de caresser sa joue et il était aux premières loges pour accueillir son souffle saccadée qui s'échouait contre sa joue. Merde, il fallait qu'il envoie loin, TRES loin, les pensées les plus primaires qui s'affichaient dans son crâne et devant ses yeux embués. Il s'imaginait prendre Rin ici et maintenant, le faisant crier de plaisir sous ses coups de reins et... Stop, stop, stop, stop ! Il se mordit durement la lèvre et passa enfin sa main sous l'élastique du jogging de son homologue. Rin se tendit contre lui et il sentit clairement ses dents pointues venir mordiller son cou alors qu'il prenait son érection en main, la faisant coulisser lentement entre ses doigts. Oh merde... Qu'il arrête de lui mordre la peau de la sorte ou il ne répondrait plus de rien.

« Mmh... »

La peau chaude était dure et humide sous ses doigts et savoir qu'il était l'instigateur de tout ça éclata en lui en une onde de bonheur manifeste. La situation était irréelle et pourtant... Il était bien là, dans leurs chambrée, le corps de Rin tremblant contre le sien, son sexe tendu entre ses doigts, ses gémissements non retenus contre son oreille.

« Sosuke... Hn, p-plus... »

Oh merde.

La folie le submergea complètement et il cessa alors ses mouvements. Il poussa l'autre garçon contre le lit, l'allongeant sur les draps et vint le surplomber avant d'abaisser lui aussi son pantalon de sport et de venir coller les deux sexes tendus ensemble. Rin se mordit une nouvelle fois fortement la lèvre et un regard vers le visage de son vis-à-vis lui confirma que les deux billes cyans s'étaient dangereusement assombries et échappaient une langoureuse aura bestiale qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Le brun semblait complètement en proie à ses pulsions et bordel... Cette vision était le truc le plus excitant qu'il ait jamais vu !

Sosuke prit les deux membres au bord de la rupture ensemble et les masturba en rythme, sa bouche venant de nouveau s'écraser contre sa consoeur rougie par les incessants coups de dents de son propriétaire. Matsuoka passa ses bras contre ses épaules, accueillant les plaintes rauques de l'autre garçon entre ses lèvres et bientôt son corps se tendit, signe que la délivrance était proche. Le brun cassa alors l'échange, posant son front maculé de sueur sur celui face à lui tout en conservant son rythme, le bruit caractéristique des peaux humides frottant l'une contre l'autre se faisait entendre de manière presque obscène dans la vaste chambre. Le requin songea même que c'était le bruit le plus cochon qu'il avait pu entendre mais également le plus excitant.

« Rin... Hhnn, je vais-

\- M-moi aussi, haa »

Et l'orgasme arriva, phénoménal. Le corps de Matsuoka s'arc-bouta légèrement contre celui de son camarade et les deux se déversèrent de concert entre les doigts du brun qui ne stoppa ses mouvements qu'à la toute dernière minute, prolongeant le plaisir à son maximum. Il se laissa alors retomber mollement contre le corps sous lui et les deux jeunes gens reprirent calmement leur respiration sans un mot.

De longues et oppressantes minutes semblaient s'être écoulées quand le brun osa de nouveau se relever doucement et ancrer son regard dans celui de son désormais amant – ou presque. Ce dernier avait de nouveau le regard fuyant et ses joues étaient toujours d'un rose prononcé lui donnant derechef l'envie de recommencer.

Cependant, une peur, cette peur lancinante de le perdre prit de nouveau Sosuke à la gorge et il reprit la parole non sans une certaine difficulté :

« Rin... Je..

\- Je suis pratiquement sûr que Haru et Makoto sortent ensemble.. » Le coupa t-il soudainement.

Yamazaki haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et une pointe de colère le submergea comme d'habitude quand il s'agissait du dauphin d'Iwatobi. Pourquoi est-ce que … ? Une minute ! Puis l'information lui parvint au cerveau et son regard se radoucit instantanément. Rin le remarqua et étira un sourire.

« Donc je confirme, fit-il, son sourire restant scotché à ses lèvres. Tu pensais que moi et Haru... ? »

Ce fut au tour du brun de détourner la tête, la gêne prenant place sur son visage d'ordinaire si stoïque. Le sourire du requin s'élargit alors qu'il se promit de garder cette vision imprimée dans sa mémoire pour le restant de sa vie. Sosuke marmonna un « mouais » à peine inaudible qui ressemblait d'avantage à un grognement qu'autre chose.

Matsuoka secoua la tête, venant lui aussi se redresser mollement. La semence qui maculait son ventre le fit grimacer un court moment mais il n'en tint pas rigueur plus que ça. Il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même et avec le brun à présent. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était tout sauf un accident... ça avait été voulu par les deux et bon sang... ça avait été génial !

Son regard se focalisa alors sur le dos de l'autre garçon qui était venu s'asseoir au bord du matelas. Il soupira et vint se coller contre lui, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, accusant un frissonnement de surprise.

« Je crois que tu as la preuve que c'est pas Haru qui m'intéresse... »

Son coeur menaçait véritablement de sortir de sa poitrine et, un sourire heureux à l'appui, le brun vint alors poser chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son désormais ex-meilleur ami.

« Et quand j'expliquerai à Gou que tu as cru que c'était elle que j'aimais...

\- La ferme. »

Un nouveau baiser beaucoup moins chaste s'ensuivit alors et bientôt un autre puis un troisième... Rompant de nouveau le silence de la pièce qui aurait désormais la vie bien dure dans cette chambre du dortoir de l'école Samezuka.

 **-x-x-**

 **Pendant ce temps là...**

Haruka se remettait doucement de l'orgasme fulgurant qui l'avait traversé et son amant échoué contre son torse n'était pas mieux. Makoto enfouit son visage dans son cou, se pelotant contre lui comme un gros chat prêt à céder aux bras de Morphée à tout instant. Le brun passa alors une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant, pensif.

« Makoto...

\- Hmm ?

\- Rin est la personne la plus aveugle du monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yamazaki était assurément la seconde d'ailleurs. Le châtain pouffa légèrement, acquiesçant contre sa peau tout en continuant de la garnir de doux baisers amoureux.

« Franchement, quand Gou apprendra qu'il a cru qu'elle et Sosuke... »

Nanase pensa également au fait que Yamazaki songeait dur comme fer que lui et Rin étaient amoureux. Mon dieu, ces deux là faisaient décidément la paire. L'amour indicible du grand brun austère pour leur ami d'enfance était la chose la plus évidente au monde mais évidemment, il n'y avait que les deux principaux concernés pour ne pas voir l'évidence comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ah la la … Un mince sourire vint orner ses lèvres et il se pelota lui aussi plus intimement contre son petit ami de longue date maintenant.

Oui, il n'y avait encore que Rin et Sosuke pour ne pas être au courant...

La suite promettait encore de belles surprises, sans aucun doute.

 **[FIN]**


End file.
